It's just the beginning
by shasha7795
Summary: Let's just say, you can't really know what's inside someone's heart. Imagination for her. Courage for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I write some more stories! It's just addictive xD I don't own Sonny With A Chance, if I did I'd die happy! Hope u like it!**

* * *

Mack Falls cast and So Random! cast were on their day's out. This time, each cast decided to spend their time together, yeah it was kinda shocking especially to the Falls because who would have thought A Chad Dylan Cooper didn't mind someone interupt his day off. Well, So Random! cast went to Hollywood Mall, even Zora joined them too. They were having fun, watching movies at cinema inside the mall and so on. Without they knowing, the Falls went there too! It wasn't like they stalked each other or something but maybe, just maybe, fate wanted something or some people from them.

Sonny's POV

I still couldn't get over the fact that today was the day off for us. I mean, I loved my job and all but I certainly didn't mind going out. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Sonny, what do you want for lunch?" Tawni asked me. I didn't feel like eating. Some people in studio said that I got fatter, I have to watch my eating.

"I'm not too hungry, Tawn. Maybe I'm just gonna get a drink. You guys eat." I smiled. We were in a food court, I was hungry but...nevermind. Instead, I bought delicious smoothie.

"What are we gonna do after this?" Grady asked.

"What about karaoke? Please, please, I've been dying to do that" Zora said excitedy.

"I'm open to anything" Nico said and pat her head. So, we agreed to do karaoke which I was excited about! The last time I did karaoke when I was in Wisconsin with Lucy... I missed her.

* * *

Ugh, this was weird, because it was out of nowhere, but I can't help but think about Chad. What was he doing right now? Probably with his girlfriend of the week. Did he ever think of me? I know, pathetic right? I mean liking Chad was stupid! Not that I said that his fans were stupid, because I got it if they loved him, he was handsome, cute and all. What? Despite hating his ego and his jerkish attitude, I still had eyes, he was gorgeous. However, somehow I found myself thinking about him a lot. A freaking lot. I imagined he and I were on a date and he laced his fingers on mine and he never let go. Aargh! See, I just did that again. Shit. I fell even deeper. Lord, help me please. No matter how many dreams I had with him in, I know he was out of my reach. I knew that from the very start, so I just kept my feelings to myself, nobody knew about this except You, Lord.

No one's POV

So Random! cast were walking to their next destination which was karaoke place. They were laughing and throwing jokes while they walked. They were like a family, it was not a rare view if you saw the girls' head were on the boys' shoulders.

Out of the blue, Zora stopped on her track. She said while pointing at some blonde hair boy,

"Isn't that Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Sonny's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name, but she stayed quiet.

"Yeah, you're right and there are Mackenzie Falls cast too" Tawni said.

Apparently, Zora's voice was loud enough for him to hear, so he turned his head at the voice's direction.

"Hey Pooper!" Nico yelled.

With that, all of the Mackenzi Falls cast turned their head.

"Well, if it weren't the randoms, did you follow us?" Chad smirked and looked at Sonny but she ducked her head down, he wondered what's wrong with her. Chad did realize that she'd been quiet around him lately, sure sometimes they had their banter just not as intense as it used to be. And he hated that. He hated that she was not talking to him. However, he couldn't do anything about it no matter how badly he wanted because he himself don't know what to say. Recently, most of the conversations they had ended awkward.

"Don't flatter yourself, we should ask you the same thing" Zora said

"We are just walking around the mall, so where are you going?" one of his cast said...surprisingly nice. And Chad still looked at Sonny. When Sonny lifted her head up, their eyes met and they quickly looked away.

"We're just going to Karaoke place." Sonny said. The random cast shared their glances and nodded about something. Grady then asked them, "Do you wanna join us?"

"Is this a trap? Look at the brunette, she smiled knowingly" one of the boys on the Falls whispered to him.

"No, doofus! Don't judge someone you don't associate with" Chad snapped at him. Sonny was...sonny, of course she liked to smile no matter what kind of smile she wore, Chad thought.

"I'd love to!" all the girls piped in and squealed. Chad just shrugged and followed them.

In someway and somehow, the girls was actully bonding and the boys...yeah, they were pretty fine.

"Yeah, you have no idea how much food I had for lunch today" one of the girl said, of course it wasn't Sonny. She took a look at the girl's appearance, so skinny, she thought. For no reason, she walked one step behind them. So she was in between the group of girls and the boys. Chad noticed it, who wouldn't, his friend was so loud, but his mind focused on Sonny.

Chad's POV

Gaah, I wanted to talk to Sonny! No, I needed it! But what should I say to her, huh hah huh hah, brace yourself Chad. Oh no, my heart was beating so fast.

"Hey Sonny" I said. Sonny jumped a little from my sudden greeting.

"Oh, hey Chad" Sonny said, shifted herself away from me. Huh?

"Soo..." I trailed and moved closer to her. Sonny just looked at me waiting for me to finish my speech. Wait, she wasn't looking at my eyes, oh great, now she avoided eye-contact too and I couldn't help but realized that she shifted herself away from me...again. Shit shit shit! What did I do, Sonny? I sighed to myself and ended our convo.

No one's POV

"Okay, we're here!" Tawni clapped her hands. Apparently, she noticed the tension between Sonny and Chad, it was so thick it could beat Chad's ego. Tawni let it go for a while.

"I think we should book a room for ten" Nico said, there were nine of them. Everyone agreed and luckily it was happy hour so they got 2 hours bonus.

It was official. They were definitely bonding. They were having so much fun, laughing so loud, and playing some games. They always switched their seat for no reason. Until it came to the position where Sonny and Chad sat side by side. Chad was on the end of the seat and Sonny was between Chad and the girl from the Falls, you got the picture, right? Okay, move on.

"Hey" Chad said.

"Are we always going to greet each other? By the way, hey to you too" Sonny joking.

"It's not my fault, it's you who make it hard for us to talk" Chad muttered.

"What? How is it my fault? I didn't do anything, Cooper" Sonny said defensively.

"Yeah, right" Chad scoffed. "You shifted yourself away from me, Sonny, you underestimated me if you thought I would not realize it" Chad said.

Sonny stayed silent, she didn't know what to say, because she knew he was right.

"Psh, me? Staying away from you? Why would I?" Sonny said in high voice.

"Hell, I don't know, you tell me" Chad snapped.

Sonny didn't answer it, and Chad didn't force her too. They stayed quiet to each other until the end.

* * *

They finished the karaoke around 7-ish in the evening, they decided to have dinner together.

"Let's have dinner" one of the guy from The Falls said.

"Sure" they all said.

Sonny once again, she didn't eat. She was thinking some reason if Tawni asked.

And yes, speak of the devil.

"Sonny, you don't eat?" Tawni asked her.

"Uhh.. No tawn. My mom was preparing my dinner. So I'm just gonna eat them when I got home" Sonny said nervously.

"But you didn't have lunch, are you sure?" Tawni asked, worry was written on her face.

Sonny just nodded. Chad on the other side, couldn't help but hear their conversation. He worried. Sonny didn't eat? He thought.

He watched Sonny from across the table.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? Don't judge too hard he he**

**Chapter 2 is coming soon!**

**peaceout!**

**shasha7795**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! they are so sweet! and no, Sonny doesn't have eating disorder, she just feels insecure in this story! This is chapter two aka the last chapter of this story. Enjoy! Hope you like it! I still don't own SWAC -_-**

* * *

Dinner had passed, they were on the gateway. Unfortunately all the girls had no ride to go home, because it was the day off, the boys was using the motorcycle. Zora was with Grady, Tawni with Nico, Sonny herself, she was got here by her mother but now her mom was still working until the late night. Santana was with Trevor, and Portlyn was with Ferguson. Such a coincidence, the rest would leave Sonny and Chad. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper rode a motorcycle.

They all waved goodbye and agreed to go out together again. But not Sonny and Chad. They were still standing, didn't know what to do. Well, they knew what to do, but didn't know how to start it.

"Sooo, Chad, you don't mind with taking me back to home, do you? Becuse if you do, it's completely okay, I can find..." Sonny broke the silence but was cut off by Chad. "Yeah, yeah, no problem" Chad waved his hand at her. Actually, he would mind...if it was somebody else, there was a reason why neither Santana and Portlyn were not with him, you know. but Sonny, he would do anything just to stay longer with her.

"Oh okay, thanks" Sonny smiled. Again, the silence came up again, and this one, it was Sonny's job again to break it.

"Chad, I don't mean to be rude but are we just gonna stand or..." she trailed.

Chad just looked at her and then grabbed her arm.

"Chad! What are you doing?"

"Just a moment, Sonny"

Sonny tried to keep up the pace, because Chad was so fast. They sometimes almost bumped to some people. And then, Chad stopped, when Sonny realized where they were, she was confused.

"Chad, Why are we at Burger King, exactly?"

"Eat"

"W...wh..what?"

"Eat, Sonny" Chad said sternly. "You haven't eaten anything since afternoon"

"No, Chad, my mom was preparing a dinner..."

"Liar, I know your mom always works until late night, there's no way she'd be preparing the dinner"

"H..ho...how do you know that?"

"I get that from the time I went to your house, when there was a Hayden there" Chad muttered bitterly.

"Oh" Sonny just said. "But, no, I'll eat later, thanks for your concern"

"Sonny... Seriously eat" he was getting annoyed.

"No, I won't. Look why don't we just go home?" Sonny sighed.

"We won't go home until you eat"

"Seriously? Whatever, Chad. I'll take the bus" Sonny said stubbornly. She was about to leave when Chad grabbed her hand.

"Okay, fine! But just buy something to eat, you don't have to eat it now" Chad pleaded. Sonny considered it and nodded.

"Okay, fine" Sonny shrugged.

"fine"

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

They smiled to each other and went in.

* * *

The later the day was, the mall was getting more crowded. As they made their way to the parking lot, they bumped to a lot of people, "sorry" was thrown everywhere. Sonny and Chad found difficulties to go through the crowd, especially Sonny. Out of nowhere, Chad laced his fingers to hers, she looked at him, but he just kept his eyes forward and squeezed her hands.

To say that their hearts pounded so fast was an understatement but somehow they liked it. She felt save and he found his comfort which he had been searching all this time.

"Ah! Finally! Some air" Sonny said when they were outside the mall.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to collapse back there" Chad shook his head.

"Such a drama king" Sonny snickered. Chad just glared at her but it quickly changed when he saw Sonny's face.

"Sonny, are you okay? You look pale" Chad asked. He worried about her, but she would never believe it.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay, maybe it's because of what we just went through" she said. The truth was, she wasn't okay, she felt weak because of her lack of eating and also because her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid that Chad might hear it and the fact that his fingers still connected to hers didn't help the situation.

"Errm, Chad, you can let it go now" Sonny said as she blushed and looked at their intertwined hands. He looked at them too, and then he said the most unexpected thing,

"Nah, I like it" He smiled as he squeezed her hands. Smiled not smirked. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"N..n..no, not at all"

* * *

Sonny'POV

Is this for real? Oh my god, oh my god! Breathe, Sonny, breathe.

When we'd reached his bike, let me tell you, his motorcycle was huge, I mean the one that looked like Ninja motor but I wasn't quite sure, he let go of my hand . He pulled out another helmet and gave it to me.

"You bring two helmets? Why?" I asked.

"Preparation" he stated. I nodded and put the helmet on. He looked at me and laughed. The hell? I looked at him like he was insane.

"What?"

"Nothing, you look silly" he said.

I glared at him and I thought I heard him muttered,"but cute", but I guessed it was just me.

"Do you bring any jacket?"

"I did. But I left it at my mom's car, so yeah I don't." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes and took off his leather jacket and hung it on my head, "Put it on" he said and got on his bike. I just stood there and tried to process what happened. "What?"

"What?" he raised his brow

"Did you just told me to..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you okay, Chad?"

"I'm fine, Sonny" he rolled his eyes, "Now, quick put it on, and get on."

I just did what he told me too, besides it was already getting late. "Ready?" "Yeah"

On our way to our home, there were small conversations and something like that. He asked me if I was cold or sleepy or hungry. I always said no for the answers, I didn't sure if he bought it or not. Until came the conversation,

"Whoa, you're pretty heavy for such a small girl, Sonny" What the freakin' hell?

"Ugh, Chad! You're not supposed to talk about 'it' to a girl. We're sensitive when it comes to that okay" I tried to hide my embarrassment. I knew I was fat, but did he have to point it out to me? Such a jerk.

"What? You ought to be thankful, isn't that what you want?" he was confused

"No! I want to be thin!" I blurted out. I didn't realize what I said and I regretted it.

"But, you already are, Sonny" huh? He thought I was thin? Was he joking?

"No, I'm not Chad. Thin is Santana or Portlyn" I explained

Chad didn't say anything. Maybe he agreed with me

You know, today was extraordinary for me. I mean, usually in studio even just having small conversations or having him in our studio already made my day and now, I got to hold his hand and ride with him, I wasn't sure if I was able to sleep tonight. I squealed on the inside.

By the time we reached my home, he reminded me to eat, and I just smiled at him.

"Sonny, seriously, eat, okay? I will always remind you 'till you eat" I just laughed.

"Thank you for the ride, Chad. I really had fun today with the Falls" I smiled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I had a good time" he shook his head.

"Drive safe"

"I will. no goodbye kiss? He pouted. Ugh, too cute!

"Psh, never happened in many years" I scoffed. "Bye, Chad"

He winked at me, "Bye, Sonny. Good night"

"Good night"

* * *

No one's POV

Sonny came to her house once she was sure, he was out of sight. She went to bed after cleaned herself out. She sighed happily, a blode-haired boy came up to her mind again and her thoughts wandered to beautiful things he would do but then she thought today was enough to fulfill her imaginations. When she was about to bring herself to a dreamland, her phone buzzed, a text.

"Hey, Sonny. Don't forget to eat!" - Chad

Sonny smiled. She didn't want to make him worry. But she couldn't help but wondered if Chad was this sweet to every girl of was it just her? But she knew, she shouldn't get her hopes up.

"Hey Chad. Are you home yet? If you haven't, don't text while driving!" - Sonny

"Yes, I'm home. Now, answer my question, Sonshine" - Chad

"Fine, Chad, I have :) Thanks for the attention. I appreciate it." - Sonny

"Anytime. Aren't you sleepy?" - Chad

"Not really. But I think I'm gonna pass out without realizing it" - Sonny

"Yeah, you should have some rest, Sonny :)" - Chad

Sonny did fell asleep without realizing it, she didn't reply his text.

Chad on the other side, sitting on his bed and smiling while staring at his cellphone. Once he'd gotten home, first thing he did was pulled out his phone and texted her. He just couldn't get enough of her. He knew, she had fallen asleep, and he chuckled to himself, "stupid cute"

"I'm guessing you've fallen asleep there, Sonny. Good night, sleepyhead. Have a nice dream (talking about me here) ;)" - Chad

* * *

**That's it! Hehe... What do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**I'm thinking about writing more stories about jealous Chad or possessive Chad even an insecure Sonny ;)**

**peaceout!**

**shasha7795**


End file.
